izinafandomcom-20200215-history
Suen Malga Zalag
Suen Malga Zalag, full name Suen Hedab Enzu Malga Zalag, is a former combat pilot who was transferred to Izina in Cycle 126. He is presently a respected officer working for Urum Zalag's strike craft division. Personality Sardonic friends would describe Suen as being "sappy," and he would have trouble refuting the claim. Suen grew up idolizing the heroic princes featured in classic adventure vids. As an adult, he has smoothly transitioned into the archetype. He cuts a dashing figure in his military uniform, treats those around him with the utmost respect, does anything he can to help someone in need, and shows tremendous respect to women. While others may bicker and playfully tease their lovers, Suen acts like a knight straight out of ancient literature. Like most Zalag, he has an inherent fixation on the concept of justice. When he feels that someone has been wronged, he will stand to defend them. This occasionally becomes a problem when his passions get in the way. Because he seldom jokes about serious matters, Suen's obsessive need to right a wrong can lead him to misread situations and escalate tension. Few people would consider Suen to be a mediator -- but rather an assertive defender who should be called into service when mediation has failed. Suen is usually the (loving) butt of jokes in his group of friends, as his serious nature is fun to pick on. He lightens up considerably when he's in close company, and especially when he's around his free-spirited wife, who adores his romantic heart and always makes him feel like his sentimental gestures are appreciated. Biography Early Life Suen was born in the Satu Dushea Islands on Eshduri -- a warm, tropical archipelago that was once the home of a bronze-age maritime empire. His father died of accidental drowning after his diving equipment malfunctioned during a leisure trip. Suen's mother, who had few family connections, would be responsible for raising the boy on her own. Their life was humble and often difficult due to limited income, but state assistance from Urum Zalag ensured that extreme discomfort was avoided. As trips to the nearest city were financially impossible, Suen spent his early cycles exploring his native island, but his father's drowning left him terrified of water. He outright refused to go swimming with his friends. To avoid being pressured into overcoming this phobia, Suen found excuses to stay at home, where he often passed time by reading. Introduction to Aviation Praised for his good manners and work ethic, Suen was considered an excellent student by his instructors. He showed no specific career interests in his younger days, but a chance encounter with a flight instructor during his adolescence prompted him to take up an interest in gliders. A state program allowed him to put money toward introductory lessons. He was immediately hooked to aviation after his first flight experience. He refocused his education structure to prepare himself for a future career in commercial or military aviation -- focusing on mathematics and the sciences. His excellent record allowed him to petition the state for additional funding, and he was awarded a sizable grant to pursue his ambitions. Aviation lessons progressed smoothly, and Suen applied to Urum Zalag's top strike craft academy. After a few tense months of waiting, he was accepted. Military Training Suen found life at his new academy exhilarating, as constant challenges kept him on his toes. There was always a goal to strive for, always someone better to compete with, and always a new strategy to test out. Suen was a cool, rational pilot who seldom took bold chances. This prevented him from earning dramatic attention, but his performance was always better than most of his peers. Calm thinking and a steady hand preventing him from making obvious mistakes. During his time at the academy, Suen was a direct witness to the Blockade of Eshduri, which was initiated by Urum Sakir in an effort to force the ailing Urum Enasa to step down from their position as High Urum. Suen's opinion of the Sakir soured during this event, as he was infuriated by their heavy-handed tactics. The situation was peacefully resolved a short time later. Although he was not the top student, Suen graduated with honors. His reputation as a reliable workhorse earned him a position on the E'Kishnu, an escort carrier assigned to one of Urum Zalag's most prestigious Armada fleets. Bidding his mother a tearful goodbye, as he would worry about her isolation and well-being, Suen shipped out for his first military assignment. Service on the E'Kishnu Upon joining his new fleet, Suen was assigned to an interceptor strike craft -- all but useless in space, but instrumental in planetary warfare. As Urum Zalag was at peace, his tours involved patrolling Zalag space and drilling for combat. Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Urum Zalag